Animal Crossing Fashion Runway: Season 1
by SoKawaiiGirl
Summary: 16 girls. 1 competition. Yet there can only be 1 winner. The girls compete in ACFR for the pashion of fashion, fame, or just for fun! The prizes: 1 million bells and to be on the cover of Ms. Nintendique magazine. Join the episodes and drama of ACFR now!
1. Season 1, Episode 1 Part 1:

Episode 1: Fashion Intro

Gracie: It's time for ACFR! That's right!  
We're having 14 contestants compete to see who will be the new Animal Crossing top model!  
The contestants should be arriving in a limo shortly.

*5 minutes later*

The contestants come inside their new temporary home: Gracie's luxurious mansion, with princess themed flooring, 3 floors, and a beautiful balcony, pool included on the outside. Then, there is the elimination room, where one by one, the girls will be eliminated from the competition.

Gracie: Hello girls! I'm Gracie Grace, and I will be your host!

The girls: Hello!

Gracie: Meet your judges. The Able sisters! Now you'll have some rules. You'll all have your own roommates. Each challenge you'll face will be harder than the next and you could get eliminated. So be cautious on what you wear in fashion! Now pack up and get ready! Your first challenge will be in 3 hours.

Rosie: Omigosh I'm so excited! I'm Rosie!

Agent S: Hey girl, me too! Agent S here!

Caroline: Nice to meet you guys! I'm Caroline.

Francine: Hello everyone! I'm Francine!

All: HI!

Agent S: You know what? We girls have to stick together even if this is- hey is that a Ms. Nintendique Magazine, Caroline?

Caroline: Yeah. I love reading Ms. Nintendique!

All: Lets read it!

**Room 2**

Daisy: Hey! Stop being mean!

Cookie: Yeah what Daisy said! Why are you being such a jerk?

Amelia: Whatever. You wouldn't know anything about fashion. Why are you here anyways? You might as well give up because you know I'm going to win!

Ankha: We were all fine until YOU had to make fun of my dress!

Amelia: Well who cares? IT'S THE TRUTH!

Ankha: You know what. I can just tell you're going to be such a snob and we just met!

Amelia pulled Ankha's short blonde hair and pinned her to the ground.

Amelia: You better take that back!

Cookie: Forget this! I need a minute alone.

*Confessional*

Cookie: I cannot believe how spoiled and mean Amelia is acting! What. A. Snob. UGH!

*Back*

*Room 3*

Mint: Woah do you hear that noise?

Savannah: Yeah there must be a tough fight!  
The girls went to see what's happening.

Ankha: *In the backround* LET GO OF ME! *Kicks Amelia's leg*

Daisy: Stop it you two!

Savannah, Mint, Margie, and Tangy and all the other girls went to room 2 to see what happened.

Tangy: Stop fighting... please... it's really not a good way to settle things.

Amelia: You know what! I'm tired of all you unfashionable *content removed* who don't get this. You shouldn't be here anyways.

Winnie: Hmph! Really? Your acting like the world revolves around you and it doesn't.

*Back with Cookie (At the balcony)*

Caroline walked in to see Cookie alone.  
Caroline: Hey what's wrong?

Cookie: Amelia. She's totally bothering Ankha and my other roommates.

Caroline: I know! The fighting is huge! I'm sure it'll calm down in a while-

A loud, ear piercing scream interrupted them.

*Room 2*

Amelia: MY FACE! It-It-It... BLOOD! You little-

Mint: We don't want to hear it!

Gracie: Hello girls. Are you alright? It's time for your first challenge. Meet me outside at the pool! *Talks through speakers*

The fight suddenly stopped and everyone rushed to meet with Gracie.

Gracie: Okay girls! Your first challenge is to wear a bathing suit of your choice and pose right here by the pool. You have 30 minutes to get ready. Now go!

They all scrambled apart looking for make up and the perfect bathing suits.

Amelia: Nice try Ankha, but you can do better than that! Ha! You look like a bum!

That was a lie. Ankha looked amazing. She wore a gold bikini with yellow rose designs. Amelia only said that to tease her. Ankha only rolled her eyes.

*30 minutes later*

Gracie: Okay! First up is Ankha!  
Ankha posed with smile, her legs close together, and her paws on her hips. Her golden bathing suit amazed the judges.

Labelle: You look stunning!  
Sable and Mable: Amazing!

Gracie: Look's like Ankha did well. Next up is Amelia!

Amelia had both paws on her hip. She put on a sassy smile, which gave her the on-top-of-the-world look. And her outfit. A blue polka dot bikini top with a blue skirt.

Labelle: You so own the fashionable pride look.

Mabel: Stunning girl!

Sable: Agreed!

Gracie: Bravo. Now it's Caroline's turn!

Caroline half-smiled shyly with her arms behind her back. She gave a cute yet hidden look. Her bathing suit: A red Hawaiian dress with a red flower necklace and a red cosmos in her long blonde hair.

Labelle: Aww you look darling. But don't hide your confidence. Be filled with pride!

Mabel: Cute, but you look scared!

Sable: You seem like a shy one. But still lookin' good!

Gracie: Great! Here's Tangy's turn.

Tangy had a really wide smile and her arms at her side. Her bikini was green with orange fruit designs.

Labelle: Hmm. Nice but your smile kinda creeps me out. It makes you look like a country bumkin no offense.

Mable: I agree with my sister. Work on the smile. But other than that your outfit = stunning

Sable: Atleast your bathing suit makes you look cute.

Gracie: Next up! It's ... Winnie!

Winnie's two piece bathing suit had a cow pattern design on it. The brown spots match her eyes. Her smile had given off a friendly feel.

Labelle: It's cute, but as I said with Tangy the bathing suit does also make you look like a country bumpkin. But still... cute.

Mable and Sable: Same.

Gracie: We'll be back in a moment!

*commercial show*

Gracie: We're back and it's time for Agent S to be judged!

Agent put on a gray hat with matching bikini top and dark shorts. Agent S posed with her leg behind the other and one arm on her hip with the other arm in the air.

Labelle: Aren't you a little fashionista? Work it girl!

Sable: What a charmer, isn't she?

Mabel: Beaut-if-ul!

Gracie: Savannah's up!

Savannah was in between so-so and a great look. She had a rainbow bikini, but it didn't match her style.

Labelle: Eh, it's okay. You can do better.

Sable: Not too shabby, but not to stylish either. You're so-so.

Mable: I'd give you 7 out of 10 on a fabulous scale.

Gracie: Mint's next.

Mint had on a pink candy gingham bikini top with white shorts on. Mint also had on a sparkling light pink hat.

Labelle: You look like a professional dear!

Mable: I think its okay in a cute way, but still she can always do better.

Sable: I'd give an 8 out of 10.

Gracie: Cookie it's your turn.

Cookie didn't look so well. It wasn't her pink and white polka-dot outfit. But she looked nervously sick. Cookie tried to force a smile, but her body shook a bit.

Labelle: Something seems wrong. Nice, yet she looks sick.

Sable and Mabel: Yeah, we agree.

Cookie: I don't feel so good.

Cookie wrapped her arms around her stomach and fell to the floor. She suddenly felt uneasy and threw up.

All: O_O

Gracie: I think you should get some rest. You must be sick, Cookie. ...Next is Rosie.

Cookie slowly crept back inside to her room while everyone else continued.

Rosie had a purple tank top with a matching bikini bottom.

Labelle: Great! But it's all purple which makes it seem plain. Still it's great.

Mable: You could make it better. But overall it'd be an 8 out of 10.

Sable: Pretty yet normal. Good try though!

Gracie: Here's Margie's turn.

Margie had worn a pink blossom bikini with a floppy red hat.

Labelle: Bikini = great. Hat = not so much.

Mabel: Eh I don't like the hat. You can do better.

Sable: The hat is really unfashionable, yet the bikini stands out with a stunning taste!  
Gracie: Francine is next.

Francine had a blue tie-dye bikini. It matched her fur and eyeliner.

Labelle: Sweet! I like the blue, but like I said with a few others one color makes the style plain.  
Mabel: Wow everything matches! It's dazzling!

Sable: My rating on a scale is 9 out of 10! Yeah!

Gracie: 2 more contestants to go! Mitzi your next.

Here's the specialty of Mitzi's outfit: A creme white short sleeved top and sky blue shorts.  
Labelle: I love how you made your clothes match your fur. Brilliant!

Mable: Ah-mazing!

Sable: Charming.

Gracie: Last but not least it's Monique and Goldie

Monique had on a plain green bathing suit with purple stripes.

Labelle: You need work. A lot of work!

Mabel: We need the fashion police 'cause your style = crash and burn!

Sable: 6 out of 10. Better luck next time IF there is one!

Goldie had been rated a 10 out of all judges for wowing them with a dark brown sparkly bikini  
Gracie: Okay I guess we're done. Everyone meet me in a few hours for elimination. See ya then girls!

The girls left anxiously waiting in their rooms. Who will be eliminated?


	2. Season 1, Episode 1 Part 2:

Cookie gently cried on the balcony. "I'm going to lose." She thought. Cookie cried even my causing her mascara to run on her cheeks. Caroline walked in once again to see the sky view from the balcony, yet she noticed Cookie weeping.

Caroline: Hey, are you upset about earlier? It's okay.

Cookie cried even harder.

Cookie: I'm going to be eliminated by the judges.

Caroline: Aww sweetie, don't think that way. Trust me everything will be fine.

Caroline wiped Cookie's tears away with her paw.

Cookie: Thank you.

Caroline: No prob'.

*Confessional*

Amelia: I'm so going to win this. Even if it means not playing fair. I think I'll make an alliance with the other girls. But first, I have to make sure Ankha loses.

*back*

*Confessional*

Ankha: If that fat cow of a bird, Amelia, think's she'll win then she's sadly mistaken.

*back*

*Room 4*

Mitzi (to Winnie): So who do you think is getting eliminated?

Winnie: *Whispers so Monique can't hear* I really think it could be Monique. The judges really hated her outfit.

Mitzi: I don't mean to sound offensive, but I hated it too.

*In the Kitchen*

Rosie: *Grabs some chips in one of the kitchen cabinets*

Savannah: *Eats some vanilla cake*

*Confessional*

Amelia: This is my chance. I need someone who is fashionable yet gullible enough to be in my alliance. Hmmm but who?

*back*


	3. Season 1, Episode 1 Part 3:

Amelia: Hey girls. Would you mind if I say something? *smile*  
Rosie: You're just going to be mean so yes I mind.

Savannah: I bet you think I'm ugly don't you?

Amelia: No, no. I think your gulla- I mean fashionable enough to win. But I want to make sure you win. I'll make sure we make the final 3.

Rosie: What's the catch?

Amelia: Nothing. Just as long as you do what I say and you'll be safe. Are you in this or what?

Savannah and Rosie: We're in!

Amelia: Great. *Leaves the kitchen*

Savannah: She's up to something. I don't know whether to trust her or not.

Rosie: Maybe she's trying to be nice to make up for being mean to Ankha.

Savannah: I suppose so, but I'll keep my eye on Amelia. Just for now.

*Hours later at 9:07 PM*

Gracie: It's time for elimination. Meet me at outside the mansion. *Talks through speaker*

The girls headed outside and stood in 2 different rows.

Gracie: When I call up your name I want you girls to take a necklace and wait for me inside. First is ...Ankha ...Amelia ...Rosie ...Caroline ...Cookie ...Daisy ...Savannah ...Mitzi ... Agent S ... Mint ... Francine ...Tangy ... and Winnie. Go inside.

The girls did as they said, taking a necklace and patiently waited.

Gracie: Margie and Monique. Both of you were okay, but not perfect for this challenge. Margie your hat was a big no no in fashion and Monique your outfit didn't look so good. Now when I call your name I want you to take a necklace. The last girl standing has to back their bags and ride the limo of shame.

Monique and Margie nervously stood there waiting for an answer.

Gracie: The girl who gets this necklace is... Margie!

Margie: Omigosh thank you!

Monique: No! I'm such a loser!

Margie returned inside with the others. Then Monique packed up her bags and left.

Monique: Goodbye! Nice meeting you all!

All: Bye!

Monique rode home inside the limo of shame.

*Confessional*

Amelia: So I guess Monique is out. Too bad. Humph, I was right when I said these girls are unfashionable. Well I'm off to my beauty sleep!

*back*

*Confessional*  
Ankha: No way am I losing to Amelia. She better be careful next time. She is so on! In fact I might have a trick up my sleeve so Amelia better watch out!

*Episode ends*


End file.
